An electrostatic dust mop is disclosed in US 2004/0163667 A1. The previously known dust collector includes a first and a second electrode and a voltage source for applying a voltage between the two electrodes.
The known dust collector is constructed as a floor cleaning apparatus and has a grid-like mat, the two electrodes being components of the mat. The mat can be covered, for example, by a cleaning cloth. The voltage source is a battery arranged in the handle, for example, with the output voltage being converted into a high voltage. The area between the electrodes is electrically charged, the dust to be picked up having an opposite polarity with respect to the electrodes and being thereby attracted. Also disclosed is a charging station for the dust collector, if the power source is a rechargeable battery rather than a disposable one. The previously known dust collector can also comprise motion detectors in order to automatically charge the dust collector electrostatically when it is moved. When the dust collector is parked, it can be automatically discharged. Due to the arrangement of the two electrodes in the grid-like mat, the previously known dust collector has the disadvantage that the highest field line density of the electric field, and thus the greatest polarization effect, is limited to the area between the two electrodes. Because of the flat arrangement of the two electrodes, no significant force acts on particles outside the electrodes. The particles must first reach the area between the electrodes in order to be sufficiently polarized and then attracted by one electrode. Such electrode configurations and geometries are not capable of attracting dust particles over a distance of centimeters—or even several millimeters—by electrostatic forces. Covering the electrodes with a textile can completely prevent the particles from reaching the area with the greatest field strength between the electrodes and further reduces the performance of the previously known device.